cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jahudo
Please use this page to get in touch with me, but as of December 2009 I have stopped actively working on the wikia. Hey Jahudo Sorry for, well, totally abandoning this Wiki. I just got really busy, same old same old. I'm really glad to see you come along and take it over. It looks like someone already made you an admin/bureaucrat. I promise I will do my best to get back here and start contributing again. When I started this Wiki I was watching Bebop from start to finish with a notepad in hand and taking lots of notes on each session. I will dig those notes up and get them up on to the wiki. :That's okay. I had asked one of the wikia staff to make me an admin so I could work on the front page and other areas. Right now I'm going through each session and uploading pictures, giving a plot summary, etc. Eventually I think we can add features like 'quote of the day' and 'featured article' but we don't have much content yet to feature. [[User:Jahudo|''Jahudo]] [[User talk:Jahudo|'(Talk)]] 23:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just saw that the songs were not listed, and since i love the seatbelts, i thought i would help out. Question I see that some of the pages For the later pages have a section called "Songs Used" as the third part. Should i move the ones i have done to be the 3rd part too? or it there a template i could look at? :There isn't a template yet but we should use the same format for each session, either "Songs" or "Songs Used" format. I don't know very many songs, so feel free to work on them however you want. [[User:Jahudo|Jahudo]] [[User talk:Jahudo|(Talk)]] 18:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link '''*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 03:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I added the link, no problem. [[User:Jahudo|''Jahudo]] [[User talk:Jahudo|'(Talk)]] 03:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Ya I haven't really done much on wikis before but I was watching the series again and came here to study since a place im going to is doing a CB trivia. The picture I put up is a different size than the other ones so hopefully I will get the hang of making things blend it. Ender81 08:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The Punch and Judy article looks good so far. And the aspect ratio looks about the same to what we've used on other pages. [[User:Jahudo|Jahudo]] [[User talk:Jahudo|(Talk)''']] 16:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Hi there. My name is Spencer, and I recently adopted the Adult Swim wiki. We are currently trying to flesh out the wiki, and one of the ways we hope to accomplish this is by creating articles on shows broadcast by Adult Swim. Cowboy Bebop is one of the most successful anime programs shown on A.S., but our goal at the wiki is to focus more so on the original programming of A.S., and not the syndicated. Therefore, I would like to ask if you or one of the other admins of the Cowboy Bebop wiki could help us by writing an "abridged" entry for Cowboy Bebop on our wiki. We ask only that you make a quick overview of the series basic plot and some key characters, and then possibly put a link at the bottom of the page to your wiki, so that those interest can come here and learn about Cowboy Bebop in far greater detail. If you can, please contact me on my Adult Swim talk page and let me know if you are intrested in helping. Thank you in advance, Spencer 01:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC)